The present invention relates to a piece of jewelry, and more particularly to a pendant, a brooch, a ring, an earring, or some other article of adornment.
An object of the present invention is to provide a piece of jewelry that is attractive, i.e. having mobile portions capable of taking up different configurations, thereby increasing the attractiveness of the piece of jewelry.